


【北树】平稳驾驶

by horipon



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: 给风风姑娘的点文，太抱歉了一直拖到现在才写好。惯例的ooc预警大概其实是个全年龄文。另外想求各位姥爷们吃完粮给按个赞吧。
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 6





	【北树】平稳驾驶

**Author's Note:**

> 给风风姑娘的点文，  
太抱歉了一直拖到现在才写好。
> 
> 惯例的ooc预警
> 
> 大概其实是个全年龄文。
> 
> 另外想求各位姥爷们吃完粮给按个赞吧。

这是台性能优良的城市吉普车，宽敞的外国产左舵，低调的哑光黑色喷漆涂装，行驶在夜空下路灯昏暗而又宽敞的柏油马路上时偶尔会被认成划破星空黑色的巨兽。驾驶坐上松村北斗扶着方向盘想到之前某次演唱会的谈话环节时这辆巨兽的主人说到他生日礼物想要法拉利，但却拒绝了大方的馈赠，“想凭自己的本事买。”他这么说。

以及思考为什么自己成了司机而真正的车主却能在后座上安稳地睡得四仰八叉。

“要是我不去多事就好了。”松村北斗把目光从后视镜上收回，懊恼地皱起眉。本来他可以在傍晚的工作结束之后就回去，但是惯性使然，他在踏出广播间本能摸出手机给田中树打了个电话。

之后就是他挨不住电话那头的人用含糊得甜腻的声音钩着他只能去到田中树喝酒的地方把他接出来，顺便当了田中树的代驾。

田中树是他们六个人中最早拿到驾照以及最早有车的人，尽管那是辆他哥哥使用过的二手车但他还是在正式拿到车钥匙的第一时间给成员们挨个打电话，语气里掩不住得意又带了一点请求意味地问“要不要出来坐我的车兜风。”虽然不知道田中树最后约到了谁但是松村北斗在接到电话之后相当干脆的回绝了，之后听说他好像载着京本大我去了海边。

松村北斗在把车停到田中树所住区的地下停车场之后叹了口气，他不知道自己为什么要打那个电话，并且可以说是爽快地答应了送对方回家的请求。现在，车主正四仰八叉地躺在后座上睡得正香，而他却要考虑该怎么回家以及怎么把车主从这里搬出来——是从头把人抬出来还是从脚把人拽出来。不过最后他还是选择了用温柔的一点的方法——先把田中树叫醒再做打算。不过在那之前，松村北斗下车关车门时动静在空旷的地下停车场激起回音，而后座睡着的人无意识翻了个身。

“树？”松村北斗把车门支开探着身子，尽量轻柔地拍了拍田中树的脸颊，声音细不可闻，“醒了么，到家了，我送你上楼。”

“嗯，唔。”田中树依然紧闭着双眼，眉毛也皱了起来。松村北斗没法判断田中树是否真的听到了他的话，手搭在后座的靠背上犹豫要不要还是直接把人抬出来比较好。

“唔，是北斗哦。”躺着的人还眯着眼睛，一只手顺势攀到松村北斗的手臂上。

而松村北斗有种热辣的预感从尾椎骨沿着脊柱爬上他的耳根，麻麻地刺激着他的小脑，他不清楚为什么自己突然会有这种预感，一瞬间仿佛在酒吧里被灌了三杯龙舌兰的人是他而不是田中树。

“到家了，”松村北斗咬咬牙努力使自己的声音听起来没有变得颤抖，被田中树攀住的手臂顺势滑到田中树的背上扶住他，“我送你上楼。”

田中树眼睛睁了睁，扭动了一下上身抬了抬身体，一只手伸出来手指勾住松村北斗的衬衫使他更靠近自己，轻飘飘的头发刮着松村北斗的下颌，呼出的热气喷在他的耳尖上，“想做，”并在松村北斗愣住的瞬间适时地攀住他的脖子，在松村北斗看不见的地方露出一个恶作剧得逞似的歪嘴坏笑，牙齿摩擦着他的耳垂，好似魔咒一样的“你在上面。”

松村北斗觉得自己好像有哪里要坏掉，像是浮士德受了梅菲斯特的蛊惑，空气里好像有带着什么甜味的东西从鼻孔耳朵嘴巴里侵入前额，明明甜得发腻却烧得人脸颊和下面像是要着火。他关上了车门，身体僵直任由田中树拨弄着他的衣扣，隔着裤子握住他的下面在掌心里摩擦。松村北斗才像刚明白过来情况一样拨开田中树的手扣住他的后脑勺，在他大笑之前咬住他的唇，搅动着口腔里带着酒精余味的津液。

田中树平时衣服喜欢穿得休闲点，运动裤腰绳随性一系好穿又好脱，正好一只手就能给褪下来，全都扒开之后硬着的家伙弹出来被松村北斗握住。这又轮到田中树脸上发烧了。

“树可以叫出来吗。”松村北斗握着它，大拇指指腹摩擦着尖端，田中树清了清嗓子敷衍地喊了两声，换来的是两个家伙被松村北斗握在一起，敏感的触觉神经激得他全身汗毛好像要跳起舞来，声音好像从离自己很远的地方溢出来，田中树把自己闷在松村北斗胸口，假装没看见松村北斗得逞的笑脸。

松村北斗心满意足之后也不再闹他了，屈着手指往下寻路，熟门熟路地探着紧闭的开口往里戳。进去的时候田中树下巴搁在松村北斗肩上呜咽，咬着他的肩头不让自己叫的太大声，腿不受控制得夹着松村北斗的手，下面硬挺着的家伙打在他的手臂上端口冒出来液体湿淋淋的浇在松村北斗的手心里。松村北斗小心地抽插着手指后面也成了一汪水，里面又湿又热，吸着手指往更深处缩，松村北斗拍着田中树好让他放松一些，而田中树弓起腰来让他进得更里面些。

“树，我要进去了。”松村北斗把手指抽出来，脸埋在田中树的颈窝喘着气，牙齿在他的锁骨上蹭留下斑驳的红色印记。抬头看着田中树正咬着自己的手指冲他点头，他把田中树唇边的手指拨开，田中树皱眉扭动身体他便蹭着还在收缩的穴口顶进去。

单纯的快乐没有什么技巧，酥麻从脊髓攀上后脑，松村北斗托着田中树的腰，在粗重的呼吸间把自己埋得更深，车座里弹簧像是要坏掉般嘎吱作响，田中树被晃得怀疑松村北斗下车之前忘了拉手刹。或者是不是车子还行驶在高速公路上，直到他们会撞上什么之前松村北斗都不会停下来。

高潮来的又急又猛，松村北斗眼前好像是闪过了一片白炽灯一般，呼吸好像在那一刻也停顿了一下，他拥着田中树，所有感官在一瞬都与大脑失去联系，唯有在温润的隧道里将自己释放的家伙能告诉他他还活着。

田中树揉着松村北斗被汗水打湿的前发，在他倒在自己身上的时候抱住他，他们的汗结成一股滴落在汽车后座狭窄的空间里。松村北斗抬起身子来将自己从田中树体内抽离，田中树拼命忍住涌在唇边的闷哼。

“嗯，明天有空么？”田中树脸颊贴着松村北斗的，声音不知为什么有点沙哑，“有空的话陪我洗车。”

“嗯。”

“但是现在我走不动了，你得带我上楼。”

“嗯......嗯？？”

*

“好像闹有点过头了。”田中树倒在床上听着浴室传来的水声想，“还好我这是张双人床。”


End file.
